sotofandomcom-20200215-history
Amegakure
The Village Hidden in the Rain, once a proud village that ran under the Konran Banner. The village took in many of the Kirigakure shinobi and shinobi from all over. The current leader's title is Amehitoroshi, which means rain killer. The village current mission is to take a spot in the New Great Nation's and show them the strength of there village. Losing the chuunin exams in an unfair fight against Ishigakure, however they still stand tall as they attempt to advise a plan. *Backstory for after the thirty years reversed in time, below* Yokudo scanned the skyline of the village. The various buildings jutted into the sky, uneven and jagged, as if the horizon was an unfinished jigsaw puzzle. Rain fell over the whole of the village in a steady downpour, with seemingly no end in sight. The cool rainwater washed over Yokudo as he stood on the top of the tallest tower watching over the structures, observing everything that made up the village. ' '"Each house. Each stand. Each structure. They were all built with blood, sweat, and tears. Each member of this village trusted me to lead them to prosperity. I swear, until my last breath, I shall not fail them." Diving forward, Yokudo goes into freefall down the side of the large tower. Letting gravity take control over his body, his mind began to drift into memories of the past; the creation of Amegakure. ' FLASHBACK '-- It was nothing more than a wet prairie, a field of soaked grass. There were small settlements of stray clans and mercenary shinobi here and there, but there was no unity among them. But once resources became scarce, someone had to take action. A young, forward-thinking settler decided to step forward. The one called Yakudo. In a courageous display of leadership and swift action, Yakudo organized a gathering of materials, both scavenged from the fields and created from materials already gathered in the different settlements. Using these materials, the settlers began building a tower. Originally, the tower was intended to be a storage unit for all settlements to utilize, but as time passed and people built living quarters closer to the tower, it was repurposed. Eventually, the tower became a hub; sort of like a gathering place for settlers and merchants from all over. As the hub flourished, so did the settlements. Eventually, their borderlines became undefined, resulting in a merger of the settlements. A village was formed around the tower, and they all hailed Yakudo as the one who took that first step. It was unanimous; he was to be their leader.--''' FLASHBACK OVER 'As Yakudo neared the ground, he twisted his body, aligning himself perpendicular to the tower. He ran down the wall at a speed that rivaled the droplets of rain that fell around him. Suddenly pushing off of the wall, he'd flip forward, landing on his feet with almost no sign of impact, as if he were as light as a feather. He turned to face the large double doors that formed the entrance to the tower. As he walked towards them, they were pushed open, as if somehow the whole tower was alerted to his presence. Taking the first step inside, a smiling face stood before him, holding out a large pan lid-like hat in his hands. ' '"Welcome, Lord Yokudo," the nameless face would chime, handing over the hat. Yokudo would place it on top of his head, adjusting it until he felt comfortable. Nodding in response to the greeting, Yokudo climbed the numerous flights of stairs until he reached the center office; the one he called his own. ' 'Yakudo sat in the large chair that stood behind the even larger desk. Against the large window behind him, the sound of the rain could be heard rattling against the glass. He swivels in his chair, facing the village. Night fell, and the lights of the buildings twinkled like a field of stars that were bound to the earth. ' '''"And so the story of Amegakure beings." Destroyed in the Fifth Shinobi World War Professions *Umbrella Specialist *Weapon Specialist *Kenjutsu Specialist *Fuuinjutsu Specialist *Assassination Shinobi *Scout *(Spirit) Genjutsu Specialist *Taijutsu Specialist(Non-Hachimon) *Elemental Specialist *Medical Shinobi *Snake Sage Category:Villages